Cheese Doodles: The Threequel
by shybookworm18
Summary: Lemon? Maybe. Last installment of my "Cheese Doodles" series. Jacob finds comfort from Edward after their ladies leave them. Please R&R!


Edward was lying in his old room in the Cullen mansion, staring dejectedly at the ceiling. It hadn't been the same since his Bella had disappeared. He would've tried to go on for his daughter, but she had disappeared too. Whenever he had tried to question Jacob about his daughter's running away, the shape shifter just shrugged and said he didn't know. But Edward saw what had occurred in Jacob's mind, and he felt an odd pang of sympathy for him. Now, Jacob was probably back in Canadian wilderness, or tracking down Renesmee. He sighed, too depressed to even turn to cheese doodles for comfort.

There was a knock at the door, and Edward listened to see who it was. He would have bet good money that it was either Esme or Carlisle checking on him, his parents had been worried for him ever since his wife and daughter fled. So, he was shocked that it was Jacob's thoughts he heard at his door. Sighing wearily, he got up from his bed, and crossed over to the door, opening it. Sure enough, Jacob was standing at the door in just a pair of cutoffs.

"Hello, Jacob," Edward greeted his…friend? He wasn't entirely sure what Jacob Black was to him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Suddenly, he found himself wrapped in a tight bear hug. The smell of wolf overwhelmed his senses, and he stopped breathing. "Black, I hope you have an explanation for this."

"I can't find her," Jacob whispered, releasing Edward. "I've looked everywhere…Nessie just…disappeared…"

"Oh, Jacob…" The pieces clicked in Edward's brain, and he placed a comforting arm on Jacob's arm. The werewolf flinched at his freezing body temperature, but didn't pull away. "I know what it's like…Bella's not returning, either…"

"Did she find out?" Jacob looked into Edward's ochre eyes.

The vampire looked down in embarrassment. "Yeah…it…it wasn't pretty…"

"So I guess we're alone," he shrugged, then noticed the bag of cheese doodles on Edward's dresser. He grinned lasciviously. "Wanna go one more time for old time's sake? Then we'll go track down our ladies and grovel."

"I thought you'd never ask," Edward found himself smiling, despite not knowing where Bella was. He stepped aside to let Jacob enter his bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. Jacob tore open the bag of cheese doodles, hasty in his eagerness.

Edward walked up to Jacob and gently kissed his jawline, taking off the younger man's pants. He groaned quietly in disgust at the wolf scent, then took two cheese doodles and shoved them up his nose, moaning loudly in pleasure-pain as the snacks scraped his sensitive nostrils. The scent of cheese now filling his head, Edward went back to undressing Jacob, then stood back to admire him. Edward was frozen in his body, and he was thankful that he worked hard to prepare to fight in the Great War when he was human. Jacob, however, was fiery hot, and Edward's eyes were drawn to his perfectly sculpted six pack abs. Jacob growled, took two cheese doodles, and hastily forced them into his nostrils, gasping at the sensation. Edward's eyes immediately went to Jacob's now hard shaft, and groaned in lust. The two men fell to the bed, Jacob scrambling to undress Edward hurriedly.

The door swung open, and a very shocked Esme now stood in the doorway, staring in horror at what she was seeing. If she could, she probably would have fainted.

"Mom!" Edward gasped, feeling like a teenager being caught doing something wrong. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I was coming to check on you," Esme whispered, her eyes wide in horror. "And to see if you and Jacob were getting along…he came to talk to you…But I guess you know that now."

"E-Esme…It's not what it looks like…" Jacob was looking about as pale as Bella used to. "We…were just…"

"It's exactly what it looks like," Edward sighed, disentangling himself from Jacob. "Mom…I don't do this all the time…"

"Are…are those cheese doodles hanging from your noses?" Esme looked ill. "What….?"

"Yes, Esme," Edward admitted, looking down, unable to meet his mother's eyes from the shame overwhelming him.

Carlisle showed up behind Esme, having heard the commotion, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Darling, it doesn't look that bad…maybe we should join them…"

At this suggestion, Esme looked at her son and Jacob, cheese doodles still up their noses, up at her husband's serious face, then let out an ear piercing wail of shock and terror. She tore herself away from Carlisle, still screaming. She ran away before Carlisle could catch hold of her. She was never seen again.

"Funny, she always said she wanted more excitement in the bedroom," Carlisle's brow furrowed as he sported a puzzled expression on his angelic face.


End file.
